


Un futuro mejor

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth sonríe, mientras la pequeña beba en sus brazos balbucea cosas sin sentido</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un futuro mejor

Annabeth sonríe, mientras la pequeña beba en sus brazos balbucea cosas sin sentido. Bueno, al menos para ella son sinsentidos, quizás para la beba es la fórmula de los viajes en el tiempo, o el origen del universo. Kara es muy pequeña, incluso para sus seis meses. Tiene el cabello y los ojos verdes y, si bien su piel es un poco morena, no se puede negar quién es su padre. Hablando de este, Percy le muestra dos vestidos para ponerle a Kara, no muy seguro de cual es más adecuado para la ocasión.

—Me gusta más el violeta, aunque sigo creyendo que festejarle el cumplemés a Kara es una tontería.

—Todos los motivos son buenos para festejar —refuta Percy, guardando el vestido amarillo y tomando a Kara en sus brazos para cambiarla.

Se ven adorables juntos y Annabeth jamás los ha querido tanto como ahora.

—Creo que pocas veces te he oído decir palabras tan sabias, Sesos de Alga, y eso que te conozco hace mucho tiempo.

—En el fondo soy un genio, Chica Lista.

A pesar suyo suelta una carcajada, negando con la cabeza.

—Por favor, eso no se lo cree nadie.

Annabeth se gira, sonriéndole a Nico que acaba de llegar. Su amigo trae el pastel para la fiesta, comprado en la pastelería que tanto le gusta a ella. Le da un beso en la mejilla al chico (hombre, es un hombre hace ya varios años) y, a pesar de la edad y el tiempo que se conocen, de todas formas logra que se sonroje. Suelta una risita por lo bajo y Nico le da un golpe sin fuerza, avergonzado.

—¿Conseguiste el pastel? —pregunta Percy, terminando de cambiar a Kara, la cual comienza a balbucear con más entusiasmo, estirando los brazos hacia Nico.

—No, esta caja está llena de piedras que encontré en la calle —responde Nico, poniendo los ojos en blanco, para luego darle un beso a Percy y tomar a Kara en sus brazos —. Por supuesto que conseguí el pastel, soy muy eficiente.

Percy pone los ojos en blanco y Kara lo imita, logrando que Annabeth suelte una sonora carcajada. Hay algunas cosas que son hereditarias, supone.

Percy y Nico comienzan a repasar las cosas para la fiesta, mientras Kara juega con el collar del último. Un sentimiento tibio se aloja en su pecho y observa con felicidad la escena, algo que muchos años atrás jamás hubiese creído posible cobrando vida frente a sus ojos. La familia Jackson-di Angelo es una inspiración para muchos mestizos, la esperanza de un futuro pacífico, la promesa de un mañana mejor. Nadie creyó que llegarían con vida a este momento, que consiguieran el favor de los dioses y que pudiesen criar juntos a una niña. Y, sin embargo, aquí están.

—¿Qué ocurre, Annabeth? —le pregunta Percy, al tiempo que Nico se lleva a Kara para cambiarle el pañal.

—Nada, sólo estaba pensando… ¿te he dicho últimamente que te quiero mucho y que eres el mejor amigo que pudiera tener?

El hombre le sonríe cálidamente, para luego estrecharla entre sus brazos. Nadie esperaba que llegaran con vida a esta edad, nadie. Ellos menos que menos.

—Lo mismo para ti, Annabeth. Lo mismo para ti.


End file.
